smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder on the Sunset Limited
during a trip to los angeles on the amtrak sunset limited train many passengers have been killed by an unkown person as the characters panic they wish they never borded the train plot mario wants to plan a big vacation with all his friends and family to Los Angeles so he gatherd everyone to the coach mario:alright guys i know you guys are excited to go to Los Angeles but me and rosalina thought it would be better if we took a train instead of a plane we will use the amtrak sunset limited everybody got mad at this decision goodman:WHAT THE HELL MARIO YOU KNOW WHAT IM DOUBLEING THIS MOUNTHS HOUSE PAYMENT richerd goodman:dad this guy is clearly poor since he thinks instead of useing a plane he uses a train we have are own privet boeing 747 Benjamin Franklin goodman:WA WA WA this is gonna suck who even travels by train anymore bowser jr:yay i agree with richerds family why are we taking a train shrek:yay donkey and northern florida does not have any amtrak stations mario:well where gonna drive 3 hours to new orleans tonight and get on the train tomarrow that makes everone even angrier jeffy:ARE YOU F@CKING HIGH rosalina:jeffy dont talk to mario like that cody:and whats so specil about a train anyway mario:on a train you get to see cool stuff on a plane you just take off watch a movie listen to music and thats it and its gonna be fun mario maneged to convince them that its nice to be on a train so they drove 3 hours to New Orleans they then stayed at a hotel near the station the next morning they went to the train station mario:so guys where gonna be in sleeper cars so you guys will have a roomate so me and rosalina bowser with chef pee pee bowser jr with cody joseph with jeffy shrek with black yoshi goodman with toad and richerd and benjamin once they got to the sleeper cars 2 men snuck into the baggage car soon after train driver brooklyn t guy got into the locomotive the train was powerd by not 1 but 2 GE genisus locomotives a differnt train driver was in the second locomotive after that the train went full power blasted its horn and departed to it first stop in Schriever Lousiana in the sleeper cars everybody was settling in nothing bad was happening now the destinatios the sunset limited goes through Lousiana Texas New mexico Arizona and California with the cities in order being New orleans Schriever Lafayette Lake Charles New Iberia Beaumont Houston San Antonio Del Rio Sanderson Alpine El Paso Deming Lordsburg Benson Tucson Maricopa Yuma palm springs Ontario Pomona and Los Angeles during the night in the sleeper cars Mario and his friends were doing there stuff after the train crossed the border from Louisiana to Texas the train stopped in Houston where some passengers got off and new ones got on but the baggage handler who went to unload and load the baggage in the baggage car saw somebody behind the suitcases baggage handler:um exuse me sir your not allowed in here so you need to lea- then he shot the man in the face with an old antique pistol then the other guy who had a chainsaw cut his arms and legs off and shoved the body in a suitcase in the sleepers the characters did there own thing in Bowser and chef pee pees room chef pee pee:bowser its time to sleep bowser:SHUT UP CHEF PEE PEE chef pee pee:fine jeez Bowser:yay now its time to watch another episode of charlyyy and friends on his laptop Bowser hade hulu on his laptop so when looking he sees an episode called train conductor charlyyy narrator:Charlyyy and friends is filmed in front of a live audiance Charlyyy is in a locomotive Charlyyy:hi guys im Charlyyy and today im driving a freight train i have to ship very important cargo to new york then charlyyy sees another locomotve charlyyy:hey that locomotive looks like its on the same track wait a minute:IT IS ON THE SAME TRACK AHHHH both trains crash into each other bowser:HAHAHA CHARLYYY YOU ARE ON THE WRONG TRACK chef pee pee was very annoyed in Richerd and Benjamins room Richerd:i know were stuck on a poor train but i got to say the view from this not as poor window looks nice Benjamin:WA WA WA Richerd:WHAT IS IT Benjamin:im tired wheres my money so i can sleep Richerd:well im tired to but i only have enough for me that makes them fight Richerd:HOW ABOUT THIS WE SHARE THE MONEY I GET HALF AND YOU GET HALF Benjamin:THATS A POOR PERSON THING Richerd:I KNOW BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY Benjamin:FINE in Mario and Rosalinas room Rosalina:mario im so happy to go on this train trip Mario:yay im glad we were able to talk everybody into it Rosalina:yay and i have something to tell you' Mario:really what is it Rosalina:do you think Jeffy is okay without us Mario:sure Jeffy has Joseph to hang out with im going to bed in Bowser jr and and Codys room Cody:he jr since where the only people in the room lets pull it out Bowser jr:good thinking Cody Bowser jr gets out his laptop and logs on cool math games and if you watched bowser jrs crazy sleepover you would know what they mean Bowser jr:Cody is somebody coming Cody:no jr were clear chef pee pee got out of his room now Bowser jr and Codys room is the last sleeper car before the lounge car and the last room chef pee pee went to go tell jr and Cody that it was almost time for bed then the man was watching chef pee pee chef pee pee turned around the man ran away chef pee pee entered the room chef pee pee:jr cody its almost time for be- jr closes his laptop chef pee pee:WHAT WERE YOU GUYS WATHING Bowser jr:uh uhhhh nothing chef pee pee chef pee pee:were you on cool math games Cody:ewww we would never go on taht chef pee pee:oh really Bowser jr:yes really chef pee pee:well i will check tomarrow morning chef pee pee leaves the room Bowser jr:CODY THROUGH MY LAPTOP OUT THE WINDOW Cody:but then you will have no laptop Bowser jr:I HAVE A SPARE SO QUICK THROUGH IT Cody:ok Cody throughs out the laptop it lands on the other track and a big freight train runs it over in Joseph and Jeffys room Joseph:Jeffy what are you doing Jeffy:trying to see the sun i cant find it Joseph:thats becuse its night dude Jeffy:dont judge me then Jeffy opened the window and got flung out of the window Joseph freaked out and grabbed his legs as the wind pushed him to the other window and Mario and Rosalinas room was room behind there room Mario woke up Mario:JEFFY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING Jeffy:I SLIPPED OUT THE WINDOW Joseph pulls Jeffy back into the room Joseph:you ok Jeffy Jeffy:yay in Shrek and black yoshis room Shrek:oh black donkey get me another cheese cake black yoshi:folk you at it all Shrek:ok ohhhhh uh oh black yoshi:whats wrong watz wrong Shrek:i will be right back wheres the bathroom black yoshi:the closest one is in the dinzing car shrek:ok OHHHHH its coming shrek darted town the car in Goodman and toads car toad:so are you that cop Goodman:sighs yes toad:well why are you not a cop anymore Goodman:i retired i became rich and now i collect peoples house payments toad:oh at 6:00 when everyone was still asleep and the train past through El Paso Deming Lordsburg and Benson Bowser and chef pee pees door opened chef pee pee woke up seeing 2 men 1 had hocky mask and the other had a pocket knife cloud eyes and had no ears just hole chef pee pee:WHO THE F#ck are you then the one in the shark week shirt stabbed him in the arm chef pee pee:AHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL then chef pee pee punched one of them in the face knocking the other one over and out of the room chef pee pee then locked the door workers on the train asked if everything was ok but chef pee pee was bleeding hard he unlocked and opend the door but then passed out due to the pain when chef pee pee woke up his wounded was bandeged up and his friends were comferting him chef pee pee:what happend Cody:i know how most of it went so soon after you passed out the worker told the conductors about what happend after that the train stopped in a siding where docters borded the train and helped you and the train is now 2 hours behind schedule to its next stop in Tucson Arizona then chef pee pee remembered that when he was stabbed he took the knife out of my arm pulling a chunk of flesh and then one of them ate it Mario:thats gross that means he could have been a cannible Goodman:if amtrak let a cannible on bored im sueing the hell out of them Mario:calm down goodman we dont know who the guy is if they find out who it is you can sue them of all there money the train stopped in tucson a passenger who was having trouble finding his seat accidently wonderd into the baggage car where then he herd strange noises he got scared was about to get the hell out but then an off screen person decapitated him with a chainsaw then after the train stopped in Marricopa and Yuma Arizona the train crossed the border between arizona and california heading to palm springs it was late at 8:30 in pitch black but warm dark brooklyn guy mad an announcement that they were stopping in palm springs and for passengers who were getting off at this stop to wait by the door down stairs but then a pov shot shows a guy walking through the baggage car open the door and entered the GE genisus locomotive then the conductor who was on the radio with other trains was shot in the back of the head with the antique pistol the metal ball that was the bullet for the gun went through the window then the pov shot showed the man crawling through the window into the locomotive in front of it Brooklyn t guy was in the cab complaining that he had to control the locomotive the hole route due to the crew he was switching with got sick Brooklyn t guy:why do i have to do this im tired i never got to sleep for the last few days i should quit then the guy was behind him unkown guy:hello brother Brooklyn guy:who said that WHAT ITS YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOIN- then the unkown man stabs him in the hart with a screw driver Brooklyn guy:AHHHHH Brooklyn guy then bleed out and ''died" but his body fell the the lever making the train start getting faster the sunset limited has 9 cars all but one are double decker cars the cars in order are 1 single level baggage car 2 double decker sleeper cars 1 double decker dining car 1 double decker lounge car and 4 double decker coach cars everbody was i the dining car having a late dinner then Mario noticed something Mario:um guys Bowser:what Mario Mario:we will stop in palm springs in 30 seconds we were slowing down but were accelerating Goodman:thats werid 1 minute later Shrek:theres the station but then the train was going so fast that it over shot palm springs station Toad:um shrek we just passed the station black Yoshi:hes right folk chef pee pee:guys WERE GETTING FASTER bowser:WE ARE the the train was at 70 miles but it was picking up speed Richard:AHHH IM GONNA DIE WITH POOR PEOPLE Benjamin:WA WA WA WA by this point the train was at its max speed of 110 miles bowser jr:I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE now since the down stairs part of the dining car is a kitchen Bowser jr went into the lounge car went to the down stairs part bowser jr:IM JUMPING OFF THE TRAIN bowser:SON DONT MARIO SOMEBODY STOP JR Cody Joseph Jeffy and Richard chased after him Bowser jr then opend the door but Cody tried to stop him Cody:JR DONT IF YOU JUMP OFF THE TRAIN AT THIS KIND OF SPEED YOUR GONNA DIE Bowser jr:ILL HAVE A CHANCE OF SERVIVING AND ITS BETTER THEN DIEING IN A TRAIN DERAILMENT Joseph:dude just calm down alright just step away from the door Jeffy:come to us Jr Richard:yay just stay on the poor train Bowser jr:ok guys i wont jump Bowser:WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN Rosalina:MARIO I DONT WANT TO DIE chef pee pee:IF I DIE I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BOWSER BOWSER:WHAT chef pee pee:I MADE JR EAT YOUR DONUT AND GOT HIM IN TROUBLE WITH YOU BOWSER:WAIT WHAT Mario then started running through the cars of the train but due to the speed it was hard to do so rosalina:Mario what are you doing mario:STOPPING THIS TRAIN Mario then wandered through the baggage car the conductor said he could not go in there Mario ignord the conductor he then got into the ge genisus locomotive to see the other train drivers dead body he then sees the shadderd window of the train he crawls through it got into the second car to see Brooklyn guy dead Mario:OH MY GOD THE DRIVERS ARE DEAD mario then say a lever it was the emergency breaks Mario:the emergency break he pulled it the train jolted everybody in the cars went flying Bowser jr flew into the wall and his horns created 2 holes in the cars wall the trains wheels were sparking as the train got slower the speed dropped to 60 then 30 then 10 then the train came to a stop Mario:oh god that was intense meanwhile back in the dining car Black Yoshi: is everonez alrightz Shrek:i dont know im in alot of pain Toad:the impact was hard Bowser jr:my head hurts Mario then called the police Simmons answered turns out he was located to California Officer Simmons:911 whats your emergency Mario:I NEED HELP THERE IS A MURDER Officer Simmons:OH MY GOD WHERE AT YOUR HOUSE Mario:no on a train Officer simmons:wait what Mario:there was a murder on this train Im on i stopped the train the drivers were killed Officer Simmons:well thats kinda hard im the only cop on duty so its gonna be till morning when the other cops are on duty Mario:but we need you here right now Officer Simmons:sorry mate just give us your location Mario:okay were are right by the freeway on the outskirts of the city Officer simmons:ok will be there in the morining mario then got back to the lounge car to tell everyone the news Goodman:so what happend Mario:well the reason why the train was going so fast was becuse both engineers were murdered Rosalina oh my god thats terrible Bowser:how did they die Mario:one of then was stabbed with a screw driver and the other was shot chef pee pee:well did you call the police Mario:yay but since most officers are off duty they wont be here till morning Cody:so what will we do with a killer somewere on this train conductor:attantion all passengers in the morning we will evacuate the train so pack your things Goodman:well mario i will be right back Goodman went to the baggage car to grab a golden pistol Goodman:i know theres someone in here Goodman then triped on to suitcases Goodman:sniffs eww this suitcase smells like sh%t then he say blood dripping from the suitcases Goodman:WHAT THE F*CK he opened then to see the rotting body of the baggage handeler and the passenger who was trying to find his seat Goodman:AHHHHHHHH then the 2 killers jump out of a pile of suitcases GOODMAN:who are you the 2 killers were makes bad decisions guy and his chainsaw holding friend Tim mbd guy(will just call him that) TIM GET HIM Tim:grunts Tim runs at goodman but he shoots in the hand were he was holding the chainsaw Tim moans in pain mbd guy:NOOOO GRRRRRR YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT FOR SHOOTING TIM the 2 then get into a fist fight then Goodman gets the pistol again ponting at him mbd guy:you got a gun i got one to mdb guy pulled out his antque pistol he shoots Goodman in the arm but Goodman shot him in the stomach mbd guy:OWWWWWW then mdb guy and Tim charged a goodman ran out of the baggage car they got into a fist fight again but this fist fight lead them all the way to lounge car Mario:what the f*ck Goodman:somebody help me Tim then grabbed Goodman and through him across the car then after that chef pee pee grabbed a fire extinguisher and wacked mbd guy and tim with it knocking them over giving them enough time time to the up to some seats Jeffy:daddy these guys tried to kill and eat me back home Mario:really Brooklyn guy:its true Rosalina:wait Mario said you died Brooklyn guy:no just passed out from the pain of my brother trying to murder me mdb guy-LET ME GO Goodman-SHUT THE F--K UP OR IM GOING TO CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF NOW EXPLAIN YOUR SELF mbd guy told them that since they were cannibiles they kidnapped people and ate there bodys the police were on to them so they needed escape to somewhere far away so they went to los angeles and if anybody found them in the baggage car they would kill them and eat them Goodman:so you guys killed those 2 people Tim:grunts Richard:well the police are coming and there going to arrest your poor cannibalistic a-- Toad:but what if he tries to break out Brooklyn guy:dont worry about that the next the police arrived all the passengers got off but Mario and his friends were forced to stay on Bowser jr:what a rough trip Shrek:i know this is a bad time but i need to use the restroom but then mbd guy and Tim broke free and started running for the cab Rosalina:OH NO Jeffy:SOME BODY STOP HIM Goodman pulled out his golden pistol and shot at them but missed Bowser jr:well fire again Goodman:i cant that was my last bullet after that they got back to the cab and the police chased after it in there cars Mario:STOP RIGHT THERE mdb guy:TIM CHARGE Tim ran at him and cut mario Mario:OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW mdb guy:time to die Mario:NO PLEASE DONT KILL ME mbd guy pulled out his pistol and pointed it at mario head mdb guy:3 2 1 but before he could shoot the police in there cars opened fire in the cab shooting mbd guys fingers off and shot Tims legs then they opened fire in the locomotives to destroy its controls so it would slow down and it did after that all the characters got off the train but Mario mdb guy and Tim were still in the cab they nwere all badly injured Mario:oww God Tim then got up and started punching Mario in the face the mdb guy got up and joined they beat up Mario so much that Mario got knocked out then Tim got his Chainsaw and started to point it at Marios face mdb guy:get him Tim Tim turned his chainsaw on and was about to cut open his face mdb:come Tim kill him kill him but then before he could cut into his face the police burst into the cab with there guns then Simmons and M&Ms chief explained that they are under arrest for murder cannibalism kidnapping sneaking on a train and Illegally owning a fire arm(the pistol he had was not his he stole it) after that the gang spent there weekend in LA they got back by plane and thy said they would never travel by train only by boat car or plane In fact Bowser jr got rid of all his Thomas merchandise even golden Thomas in a prison it shows a cell but then we see Tim and mdb guy were trying to escape from prison characters Mario Rosalina Jeffy Bowser Juinor Joseph Cody Toad Goodman Richard Goodman Benjamin Franklin Goodman Chef pee pee Black Yoshi Shrek trivia Category:Gory episodes Category:Episodes set on a train Category:Videos Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Richard Goodman Episodes